Глава государства
Глава государства — титул, присваиваемый лидеру государства/правительства Альянса за восстановление Республики, Альянса свободных планет, Новой Республики и Галактического Альянса (хотя должностные обязанности менялись с каждым правительственным изменением). В связи с противоречивой историей Императора Палпатина и его наследия, титул Верховного Канцлера не был возрождён в Новой Республике. Полномочия Новая Республика в ранге главы государства]] Официально глава государства являлся Президентом Сената и гражданским главнокомандующим войсками Альянса (позже Объединёнными силами обороны Новой Республики). Должность имела несколько наименований: «президент» в средствах массовой информации, «глава государства» для правительственных учреждений, а также несколько вариаций на основе перевода с основного. К занимавшему эту должность, как правило, обращались «глава», например, «глава Фей'лия». Глава государства выступал в качестве главного советника Временного Совета Новой Республики. Глава государства избирался Сенатом Новой Республики, если набирал больше пятидесяти процентов голосов. Если он «выходил из строя» в связи с внешними причинами или умирал, председатель Совета министров выбирал временного главу из следующих лиц: любой бывший глава государства, нынешний государственный министр или любой бывший государственный министр. Этот человек выступал в качестве временного главы государства до возвращения нынешнего главы или до избрания нового. Глава государства мог быть отозван большинством голосов Сената по предъявлении петиции о выражении недоверия большинством в Правящем или Внутреннем Cоветах Новой Республики, либо четверти членов Сената. Правящий Совет мог инициировать отзыв Главы государства для любого кандидата, предложенного и утвержденного им же. Правящий Совет состоял из председателей шести Сенатских советов и председателя Сената (Главы государства). Глава государства имел право выбрать любого члена Правящего Совета для осуществления полномочий главы в Сенате во время своего отсутствия в этом органе. Избрание кого-то в качестве главы государства могло быть заблокировано единогласным решением членов Правящего Совета, но на практике у них редко получалось аннулировать выборы: гораздо вероятнее было всё же избрание его Сенатом. В отличие от Галактической Республики в Новой Республике глава государства не имел ограничения срока своих полномочий: Мон Мотма служила в этой должности в течение четырнадцати, а Лея Органа-Соло — двенадцати лет. Галактический Альянс , бывший рыцарь-джедай и тёмный лорд ситхов]] В Галактической Федерации Свободных Альянсов глава государства дистанцировался от Сената в попытке создания более эффективной системы противовесов в правительстве, чем в Новой Республике. Бюрократическая власть Сената была ограничена, а глава имел исключительные полномочия для выполнения повседневных дел через Офис Главы государства. В ведении главы государства находились Силы обороны Галактического Альянса, Новый Орден джедаев и другие гражданские ведомства. В первые годы существования Галактического Альянса глава государства оказывал помощь в управлении Высшим Советом в составе которого были как неджедаи, так и джедаи. Тем не менее после Роевой войны джедаи покинули Высший Совет, который вскоре был распущен. В свою очередь, главе государства помогал Консультативный Совет, не являвшийся руководящим советом. В Галактическом Альянсе термин «президент» больше не использовался. Вместо этого применялся титул «глава». Глава государства оставался гражданским верховным главнокомандующим, однако в основном полномочия командующего отдавались Верховному Главнокомандующему. Безопасность главы государства обеспечивалась телохранителями из Корусантских сил безопасности. Первый руководитель Кэл Омас, однажды избранный Сенатом Новой Республики в соответствии с законом, служил двенадцать лет, поскольку в Альянсе, как и в Новой Республике, не было ограничения срока полномочий главы. Кэл Омас был отстранён от должности после переворота Соло-Ниаталь. Тогда полномочия и обязанности главы государства были поделены между двумя должностями как временная мера до выборов. Оба главы государства имели общие и равные права и принимали участие в непосредственном управлении войсками из-за продолжающейся Второй галактической гражданской войны. После окончания войны главой государства была единогласно избрана Натаси Даала. ]] Это было результатом сделки между вооружёнными силами Галактического Альянса, Орденом джедаев и Советом моффов. Хотя Даала пробыла на посту всего три года, её правление имело серьёзные последствия. Сочетание драконовского руководства Даалы и спорных действий против Ордена привели в результате двух отдельных переворотов (одного под руководством Совета джедаев, другого — членов Сената Альянса) к аресту Даалы и отстранению её от власти. Авторитарная власть Натаси серьёзно подорвала доверие к кабинету главы государства. Не желая передавать руководство Галактическим Альянсом отдельному человеку, джедаи и Сенат сумели найти компромисс''Приговор. Пост главы государства был забыт на неопределённое время. Конституционные полномочия были переданы новообразованному триумвирату, состоявшему из гранд-мастера джедаев Саба Себатайну, сенатора Хайднат Трин и генерала Мерратта Джекстона. Чтобы ни один отдельный человек не смог получить прямой контроль над вооружёнными силами или разведкой, теперь для того, чтобы решения исполнительной власти вступали в силу, требовалось одобрение как минимум двоих из триумвирата. Генерал Джекстон позже был заменён на Винна Дорвана, бывшего начальника штаба при Натаси Даале. Позже Триумвират прекратил существование, когда все джедаи во главе с гранд-мастером Себатайном вышли из Альянса, поэтому Сенат сначала избрал временным главой государства Паднела Овина, а после его смерти — Рокари Кема, которым завладела АбелотВосхождение. После смерти Рокари Кема главой государства стал Винн Дорван. В 130 ПБЯ Триумвират был восстановлен без джедая в роли триумвира. Список глав государства Альянс повстанцев *Мон Мотма (2 ДБЯ — 4 ПБЯ) Альянс Свободных Планет *Мон Мотма (4 ПБЯ) Новая Республика *Мон Мотма (4 ПБЯ — 11 ПБЯ) *Лея Органа-Соло (11 — 17 ПБЯ) *Мон Мотма (17 ПБЯ) (временно) *Лея Органа-Соло (17 — 18 ПБЯ) *Понк Гаврисом (18 — 21 ПБЯ) *Лея Органа-Соло (21 — 23 ПБЯ) *Борск Фей'лия (23 — 27 ПБЯ) *Пвоу (27 ПБЯ) (назвал главой себя сам, никогда официально не был признан) *Кэл Омас (27 — 28 ПБЯ) Галактический Альянс *Кэл Омас (28 — 40 ПБЯ)Force Heretic I: Remnant'Sacrifice'' *Дуумвират (40 — 41 ПБЯ)Sacrifice **Ча Ниаталь **Джейсен Соло *Джейсен Соло (41 ПБЯ)Revelation *Ча Ниаталь (41 ПБЯ) *Натаси Даала (41 ПБЯ — 44 ПБЯ)''Conviction'Invincible'' *Первый Триумвират (44 ПБЯ) **Саба Себатайн **Хайднат Трин **Мерратт Джекстон *Второй Триумвират (44 ПБЯ)Ascension **Саба Себатайн **Хайднат Трин **Винн Дорван *Паднел Овин (44 ПБЯ) *Абелот (44 ПБЯ) *Винн Дорван (44 ПБЯ —)«Апокалипсис» *Третий Триумвират ( — 130 ПБЯ)Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies **Джиал Гахан **Ню Торина **Бейл Антиллес *Гар Стази (130 ПБЯ — 138 ПБЯ) Star Wars Legacy 36: Renegade *Триумвират Галактической Федерации (138 ПБЯ — )Star Wars: Legacy—War 6Для этого времени неизвестно, заменял ли Триумвират Галактической федерации Главу государства или Гар Стази в качестве главы государства Галактического Альянса был членом Триумвирата. **Гар Стази **Марасия Фел **К'Крук Главы государства в хронологическом порядке ImageSize=width:750 height:150 PlotArea=left:0 bottom:100 top:0 right:0 DateFormat=yyyy Period=from:-4 till:90 TimeAxis=orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend=orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 ScaleMinor=start:0 increment:5 #> NOTE: The years are slightly cheated on this to accommodate for years with multiple Chiefs of State. In-Universe years have been multiplied by 2 (ex: 2 ДБЯ = -4, 30 ПБЯ = 60) <# Colors= id:Mothma value:lavender legend:Мон_Мотма id:Solo value:drabgreen legend:Лея_Органа_Соло id:Gavrisom value:coral legend:Гаврисом id:Borsk value:lightorange legend:Борск_Фей'лия id:Pwoe value:oceanblue legend:Пвоу id:Omas value:tan2 legend:Кэл_Омас id:Niathal value:redorange legend:Ча_Ниаталь/Дарт_Кейдус id:Daala value: red legend:Натаси_Даала id:Abeloth value:purple legend:Рокари_Кем_(Абелот) id:Dorvan value:darkblue legend:Винн_Дорван PlotData= fontsize:S bar:bar1 from:start till:22 color: Mothma bar:bar1 from:22 till:34 color: Solo bar:bar1 from:34 till:35 color: Mothma bar:bar1 from:35 till:36 color: Solo bar:bar1 from:36 till:42 color: Gavrisom bar:bar1 from:42 till:46 color: Solo bar:bar1 from:46 till:54 color: Borsk bar:bar1 from:54 till:55 color: Pwoe bar:bar1 from:55 till:80 color: Omas bar:bar1 from:80 till:82 color: Niathal bar:bar1 from:82 till:88 color: Daala bar:bar1 from:88 till:89 color: Abeloth bar:bar1 from:89 till:90 color: Dorvan at:0 text:"0 ПБЯ" align:center shift:(0,-30) at:20 text:"10 ПБЯ" align:center shift:(0,-30) at:40 text:"20 ПБЯ" align:center shift:(0,-30) at:60 text:"30 ПБЯ" align:center shift:(0,-30) at:80 text:"40 ПБЯ" align:center shift:(0,-30) at:-4 text:"Альянс повстанцев" fontsize:M align:left shift:(3,20) at:8 text:" Новая Республика" fontsize:M align:left shift:(3,20) at:56 text:"Галактический Альянс" fontsize:M align:left shift:(3,20) LineData= at:-4 width:0.5 at:8 width:0.5 at:56 width:0.5 ImageSize=width:400 height:150 PlotArea=left:0 bottom:100 top:0 right:0 DateFormat=yyyy Period=from:250 till:290 TimeAxis=orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend=orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:1 ScaleMinor=start:250 increment:5 #> NOTE: The years are slightly cheated on this to accommodate for years with multiple Chiefs of State. In-Universe years have been multiplied by 2 (ex: 2 BBY = -4, 30 ABY = 60) <# Colors= id:Third_T value:blue legend:Джиал_Гахан/Ню_Торина/Бейл_Антиллес_(_–_130_ПБЯ) id:Stazi value:coral legend:Гар_Стази_(130_–_138_ПБЯ) id:GFT value:green legend:Гар_Стази/Марасия_Фел/К'Крук_(138_ПБЯ_–_) PlotData= fontsize:S bar:bar1 from:258 till:260 color: Third_T bar:bar1 from:260 till:276 color: Stazi bar:bar1 from:276 till:290 color: GFT at:260 text:"130 ПБЯ" align:center shift:(0,-30) at:280 text:"140 ПБЯ" align:center shift:(0,-30) at:260 text:"Осколок Альянса" fontsize:M align:left shift:(3,20) at:273 text:"Галактическая Федерация" fontsize:M align:left shift:(3,20) LineData= at:260 width:0.5 at:276 width:0.5 Выборы *Выборы Президента Новой Республики, 11 ПБЯ *Выборы Президента Новой Республики, 23 ПБЯ *Выборы Президента Новой Республики, 28 ПБЯ *Переворот Соло-Ниаталь *План «Дельта» Появления *''Tales from the New Republic'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' * *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''The Other'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' }} Источники *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' Примечания и сноски Категория:Политические титулы Категория:Альянс за восстановление Республики Категория:Главы государства Галактический Альянс Категория:Главы государства Новая Республика